I Promise
by WallyxArtemis
Summary: Post-Endgame. Dick struggles to cope with Wally's death. Read to find out. Bromance. One-Shot. Rated T for mild swearing.


**Hey guys! This is my first Young Justice Fan Fiction. I hope you guys enjoy it because I cried while writing it. xD**

**Dedicated to and written in the memory of Wally West/Kid Flash**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice but if I did I Wally would still be alive :'(**

* * *

Hopeless. Guilt stricken. Regretful. Angry. Miserable. These words weren't enough to describe all the emotions Dick was feeling right now.

He stood there, feet glued to the snowy ground, cold air blowing his hair away from his face. Life seemed to go on around him but his world had stopped.

His eyes looked to where Wally had been hours ago, his mind recreating the events that took him away.

There had to be a scientific explanation as to where his spontaneous companion could be. For some reason it was too difficult for Dick to comprehend and come to terms with the loss of his best friend.

Dick pondered for minutes, yet it felt like he had been standing there thinking for an eternity. When he couldn't find an answer, as to what had happened to his best friend on a scientific level, is when he had truly lost all his hope.

His knees gave out and he fell to the floor, clutching the snow on the ground with great intensity as memories of his fallen friend conquered his mind.

"WALLY! YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU RUN WITH THEM? YOU KNEW YOU WEREN'T FAST ENOUGH! STUPID WALLY! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS JUST A JOKE, A PRANK. PLEASE WALLY, JUST GIVE IT UP NOW. " A distraught Dick was pounding his fists onto the cold ground as he shouted with anger in his voice with hints of desperation.

"Please Wally… Come back Wally…Please..." Dick whimpered into the air. He couldn't contain the tears that were threatening to spill any longer. He sat there sobbing and mourning due to the loss of his best friend. He couldn't believe it. He was gone. Wally was really gone.

Dick couldn't help but think how bittersweet it was. Wally saved the Earth but paid the ultimate price, his life. Everyone would continue on with their lives laughing and smiling, not knowing the sacrifice that was made so that they would be able to live.

Dick was angry with himself. He could have prevented this. If only they'd destroyed the Reach sooner. If only he had stopped Wally from running. He couldn't help but blame himself; after all he was the leader.

'I failed you. I'm sorry, Wally. I'm so sorry…' Dick thought to himself as he bowed his head down with grief and let his body rack with sobs.

He could feel the cold air, drying up the tear trails on his face and making them more visible.

After calming down, Dick reminisced about all his memories with his best friend and then a certain memory came to his mind.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_It was one of those rare moments where Rob and Wally were playing video games, just the two of them. _

"_Dude! I so kicked your ass!" Rob exclaimed grinning at Wally._

"_Bro, That was a total fluke!" Wally shouted at him with aggravation throwing the controller on the sofa._

"_Wally that's what you've been saying for the past 3 rounds." Rob chuckled lightly. _

_It was after Robin defeated Wally that they just sat there, Robin basking in his victory while Wally's eyes were glazed over signifying that he was spacing out._

_Rob noticed and couldn't help but ask his friend, just slightly worried. "Wally? Are you okay?" It wasn't often that Wally would space out and think to himself, usually when he did it was about something serious._

"_Dick." Wally said, pausing to look at Dick to know he had his full attention before he continued. _

"_Yeah Wally?" Dick frowned slightly, knowing that Wally only used his aliases when he really needed his attention._

"_Do you ever think about how we could possibly die on a mission? Hero business is actually really dangerous. " Wally said thoughtfully as he gazed at his dark haired companion._

_Dick was a little surprised. Of course he knew that there were risks to their jobs but he never actually thought in depth about the consequences. He knew there was a possibility of dying but he never thought that it would actually happen. _

"_To be honest, we always manage to complete all our missions with minor scratches and bruises, so the possibility of death never really crosses my mind." Dick answered Wally's question, turning his head to look at the red head._

"_What would you do if I died?" Wally asked Dick, his curious green eyes stared intently into Dick's blue ones that were masked by his sunglasses._

_A pregnant silence fell over them; to say Dick was shocked would be an understatement. _

_Dick contemplated his answer for a few moments before he answered._

"_I would mourn you. I would avenge you, even if that means I would have to kill whoever killed you." Dick answered seriously. _

_Wally frowned at his answer and looked away for a moment before he turned his face back to Rob._

"_Dick. If I died I wouldn't want you to mourn me, cry over me, or avenge me. I would want you to live for me. I would want you to have fun in my memory, not brood over my death. The most you could do for me is protect my loved ones and take care of yourself. I want you to laugh and smile when you talk and remember me. So if the day ever comes just remember that. Besides, you have to stay whelmed because being overwhelmed or underwhelmed is too mainstream." Wally grinned at his best friend._

_Dick smiled at Wally to show him that he understood the message he was trying to convey._

_Wally's words had found a way to embed themselves deep into the back of Dick's mind. His mind was overwhelmed with thoughts of his friend possibly dying. Hopefully it would never come to that._

"_Dude, I bet you $20 I can kick your ass again this round." Dick smirked smugly at Wally. Trying to lighten the mood and change the topic so that his mind wasn't consumed with awful thoughts about losing his best friend. _

"_Oh, you're so on Wonder bird. Gonna knock you out of your little bat nest." Wally threw a grin at Dick as he pushed on the controller buttons furiously._

_Dick couldn't help but snort at Wally's comment, "Let's see you try Kid Mouth."_

_And with that the two boys continued to enjoy each other's company for the rest of the evening, of course with Robin constantly winning and Wally muttering things about how the boy wonder obviously hacked the game._

**End Flash Back**

* * *

Dick couldn't help but chuckle bitterly at the irony. Wally told him to stay whelmed and to smile and laugh when thinking of him, yet here he was overwhelmed, crying, and morning his lost companion.

'Wally wouldn't want this. I'm dishonoring him and his memory. Come on, Dick. Get your shit together.' And with that thought, a determined Dick pulled himself off the freezing ground and composed himself.

"Forgive me Wally. I promise you, your death did not go in vain. Your legacy will be remembered. I promise to protect the ones you care for. Although it will take time, I promise to always remember you with a smiling face. And I promise to stay whelmed, just for you Wally." Dick's words, filled with determination and hints of affliction, floated into the air, hoping that they would somehow reach the fallen red head.

Dick gazed at the sky, almost as if his eyes were trying to make out Wally's form.

A strong breeze blew over Dick yet some how there was a certain aspect of warmth to this particular breeze, almost as if he were enveloped in an embrace.

Then another strong gust of air blew in his direction. Dick wasn't sure if his ears and mind were deceiving him, but he could have sworn that he heard the words, "Thank you", deep within the howling of the wind.

Once the wind had ceased, Dick turned on his heel and walked away with a small genuine smile on his face.

'We'll meet again one day, Wally. I promise.'

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Okay so I've been super depressed ever since the Season 2 finale and I just couldn't stop crying. I don't know what came over me but I was inspired to write this story as a way for me to personally cope with Wally's death. This story was inspired by my Jesse McCartney playlist, my depression over Wally's death, and the Season 2 finale. **

**So yeah, let me know what you guys think. Please read and review. Do it for Wally. :)  
**

_**- WallyxArtemis**_


End file.
